Reinheit and Wahnsinn
by stringcheesetheory
Summary: This is a story that I did in Honors American Lit. Enjoy! I will probably do a chapter story following this with the guardians added in.


**WARNING! Contains detailed descriptions of blood and gore. If this isn't for you click out now. I put this as T for a reason!**

**I do not own rise of the guardians even if they are not mentioned. I do own Reinheit and Wahnsinn. **

* * *

Reinheit and Wahnsinn

Many years ago in an old village called Mord, there lived a young boy whom was only the age of twelve. His name was Reinheit and he had a very happy life with two loving parents, a sweet angel of a little sister and seven of the best friends a boy could have. But despite all this happiness, the village of Mord was suffering a recent bout of unexplained and gruesome murders. It was said that those people were walking home late at night only to go missing one day and found slaughtered in the most ghastly of ways the next. They would have their eyes gouged right out of the sockets making them look as if they were crying blood, tongues ripped out of their mouths as if the murderer was afraid the dead would tell the identity of their killer and each and every mutilated corpse was found covered in the black vines of death itself. Many a victim was found this way and no one had any explanation as to whom would commit such a dastardly crime such as this. But Reinheit was not concerned and why would he be, his happiness would never become corrupted by some nameless murderer or so he thought. For you see the young boy came home one day, after spending time with his friends, to find no one there. He could see nothing but darkness, hear nothing but chilling silence, and feel nothing but cold, blind fear as to what horrors he would soon be met with. But he could not find his family and could not help but feel his heart pound aggressively against his chest and called out for them in pure terror.

"Mother! Father! My sweet Keuschheit! Where are you?! Please I beg of you answer me, answer my call so I may know you are safe. Please!" he shrieked as he descended down the cellar stairs at a breakneck pace hoping to find his lost happiness only to be met with the most maddening sight of them all. His family had been killed in cold blood in the same horrendous fashion as many victims before them. Oh the madness, the pure injustice of it all as Reinheit wept before the sickening remains of his beloved family as the heady, musty scent of death and sorrow clung in the air like the cold embrace of the reaper himself.

"Why?! Why did it have to be them? My beloved family I will avenge you and make the sick, twisted psychopath pay for what he has done to you." He sobbed as he ran up the stairs and sprinted out the door intent on making the murderer die a thousand deaths if it's what it takes. But something was not right, he soon noticed, it was as if something or someone was following him like a predator stalks its helpless prey.

"W-Who's there? Whoever you are come out now or I'll be forced to hurt you terribly. Now who are you?" Reinheit stuttered in fear as his eyes settled on an unmoving cloaked figure, hiding in the shadows as if it was made of darkness itself.

"Who are you I say? Tell me now!" he bellowed as his small form trembled in awe and terror.

"Wahnsinn" the figure whispered in a voice as solemn and shallow as the cold wind.

"What do you want?"

"Wahnsinn"

"Why are you here?"

"Wahnsinn"

"Go away!"

"Wahnsinn."

Leave me be. Leave me alone!" Reinheit wailed as he ran from the ghostlike figure known as Wahnsinn only to windup knocked out cold against the freezing, unforgiving cobblestone street. Many hours later, he awoke in the most strange of places he has ever encountered in his entire life. It was the old fun house that he and the other children used to play in when they were younger but now its bright colored walls were dull and lifeless, its wood rotting like the skin of a carcass, the paint chipping all over as if the very soul of the place was slowly fading away from years of neglect.

"Why am I here of all places? Why couldn't I just meet my demise in an alley way instead of this horrid place?" he muttered as he headed towards one of the doors closest to him only to be met with the second most maddening sight of his life. All seven of his friends slaughtered before him each of them bearing their own specific fates. Leiben had been stabbed countless times in the heart till the point where her chest was nothing but a bloody mass of muscle tissue and congealed rot. Hemmen had his arms and legs tied together with barbed wire as his hanged corpse swung back and forth as well as Stark had been pressed to death with so many boulders he wasn't even recognizable anymore just a glob of blood and rotting, maggot infested flesh. Klugheit was drowned in acid, Glaube burned to a charred crisp, Hoffnung starved to death and Nachstenliebe had been whipped till she bled out everything in her thin veins. Reinheit could not believe the cruel world he has found himself in, surely he must be in some maddening nightmare or some frightening delusion caused by death and inner turmoil. Before Reinheit could even begin to dissolve into his own mind's broken inner musings, he found himself face to face with the object of his recent descent into madness.

"Wahnsinn"

"Wahnsinn, you sick, corrupt, vile beast. You heartless ghoul. You shall not claim my life as yours foul specter." Reinheit seethed as he escaped the corpse filled room, opening another door in the confusion riddled halls of the mad house. He then found himself facing a destroyed, blood covered school room not knowing whether to run out or seek solace under a broken desk, safe from the still cloaked figure. Breathing quietly trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, he waited in silent terror as he heard the splintered door open with a slow, agonizing creak like the lost souls of the damned screaming for relief from their chosen pain. Before he could move a muscle, the young boy shuddered in shock as he felt himself fall through the floor and crash into the hard metal floor of the boiler room. He felt nothing but pain and agony as he realized he had completely broken his left arm, the bone shattered as it showed sickeningly through the skin. Reinheit needed to get out of here, he needed to kill Wahnsinn. Fortunately for him, a knife could be seen on the floor glinting in the gloomy, fire red light of the large room. Taunting him, begging to be picked up and plunged into the heart of his greatest enemy. But before he could grab it, a fire bathed hand came out of one of the hulking boilers searing his flesh in its unforgiving hold. Grabbing the knife, he stabbed the hand with all his might only to stare in horror as his gaze met the burnt, charred face of one the villagers he had come to know.

"Oh the madness, this insanity has gone on long enough now I must end this or be consumed in the very fires of hell!" he declared as he ran into yet another confusedly, tiresome room. This room was a house of mirrors for he was now looking at many a black clothed double of the wretched Wahnsinn. He tore down every which way and that as his blade blindly sought to come in contact with his enemy's flesh and with a cry of triumph, he had finally succeeded in slitting his murderers bone white wrist. As he descended on his prey Reinheit declared with finality his curses' end.

"Goodbye dear wretched, sickening Wahnsinn you shall not be missed demon." He growled, plunging the cold, cruel blade deep into the figures chest. All that could be heard was the sound of glass shattering to the floor as Reinheit starred in absolute horror at his own reflection.

"No this can't be. This can't be! No! I am the murderer, I am Wahnsinn! Surely I am living in pure delusion!" He spat as he sunk to the floor in realization and there he stayed as insanity finally consumed his soul and the screams of the dead became an eerie, hallowed lullaby forever echoing throughout the empty halls of Reinheit's own personal hell.

** The only reason pitch is put as an included character is because I will include him in the chaptered story. No flames please. **


End file.
